Enemy from Within
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: In the Fudal Era, there was a fine line between good and evil. But in the year 2152, that line no longer exists. How do a girl from both the past and future and an ice cold demon affect this line? Who can stop the Evil from Within?


Disclaimer! I don't own anything within this story! Not even the plot, it was inspired by the movie "Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy" Please don't hurt me!

A/N: Ok, I added an Author's Note for a reason. And that reason is that I have created an Xanga site spacificaly for my Fanfics. I am posting incomplete stories and stories that I have writers block on. If you would all be so kind, please go visit it. It would mean a lot ot me. I really want the input coming from the fans, not my freinds. No offence to any of my freinds who read this. Also, if you visit this site, you can see a pic of me. Yayness. Anyway, I bet the link would be helpfull, right? Right, here it is, http/ visit it. Thank you.

lady of sesshoumaru

* * *

Enemy from Within

Prologue

Year- 2152

Date- 28th day of the 2nd month of the Infidel

Foot steps echoed through the large black throne room. A lone man-demon walked the black tile that lead to the ebony stairwell of the throne. Upon the black marble and black velvet throne sat a beautiful but deadly monster of a woman. Her white skin glowed in the light from the purple flamed torches that lined the black marble walls. Her long ebony hair cascaded down the black stairs as if it never ended. The skirt of her black gown flowed with it. Her frightening eyes lay closed, her head resting on a white arm. The demon kneeled at the base of the stairs, his head hung in a bow. The woman opened her eyes and sat upright, staring coldly at the man kneeling before her.

"Speak Naraku, what news do you have for me?"

"Wonderful news KageKuro-Domo, we have located the renegades hide out."

"Excellent! Well done my pet, well done."

"Do we have your grace's permission to capture them?"

"Yes, you have my permission Naraku. I'm very pleased."

"That is what I live for Domo, to please you."

"And you have,"

The woman stretched out one of her white arms. Ripping off the sleeve to reveal her flesh. A smug look upon her face as she continued to speak.

"As your reward, Naraku, come. Come pleasure me."

The demon looked up at his mistress, crimson eyes hungry. He rushed the stairs and grasped her outstretched arm. She nodded and he placed his lips upon her pulse. He trailed kisses up and down her arm. Every once in a while, peering through his dark bangs to view her face. Her ice colored eyes were closed, her blue lips parted slightly. Her head fell backwards as soft moans escaped her throat. His lips traveled upwards without fear. He kissed her shoulder and jaw line. He finally settled upon ravishing her pale neck with his mouth. He knew better than to kiss his mistress and to expect anything from her. That was the ultimate reward, a night with her. Only one of her servants had ever received that and he was not that servant.

She opened her ice blue eyes when she heard the door open. A tall figure dressed in black entered the room. He stopped at the base of the stairs and kneeled. She envied this demons beauty but was in aw by it as well. He was adorned in the black cloths of a servant. The cloth clung to ever muscle upon his chest and arms. The color of the cloth also contrasted his pale skin, making it shine. Long silver locks flowed down his back only to spill onto the black floor beneath him. His mane of silver shimmered in the light of the purple flames, making it appear like a silver waterfall. Upon his pale, godly face lay the marks of a Tai Youkai. A dark blue crescent moon upon his forehead, in between his silver bangs. Two magenta strips on each side of his face. His eyes lay closed, red strips upon his eyelids. She knew vibrant golden eyes concealed themselves from her.

The demon looked down in envy as he ravished his mistress's flesh. The demon below was the one, the only one who ever truly pleased their overlord. A low, unaudioable growl coursed through his body. The woman glanced at the demon on her arm, knowing why he was angered. The demon at the base of the stairs was her favored. He was special. Unbeknownst to any other of her demonic servants, the unearthly demon before her had spent more than one night in her chambers. In fact, it seemed he was there every night. She was unadmitantly addicted to him. And she knew he was addicted to her. She sighed before speaking to her favorite.

"Yes, SesshoMaru, what is it?"

"We have entered the Renegades hide out."

"And?"

"They escaped capture again KageKuro-Domo."

The woman's eye brows frowned in anger. Her eyes glazed with rage. She turned her gaze to the demon on her arm. Bearing her fangs, she ripped her arm out of his grasp. In the same movement, she backhanded him, sending him freefalling down the black marble stairs. When he landed at the bottom, he rose to a kneeling position, the back of his head cracked open. She stared at the demon, snarling her displeasure. The missing sleeve of her dress regenerated as she stood, like a dark goddess, and with her power over the shadows, threw the demon out of the door, with only a warning.

"Track and kill them Naraku. If you fail me, your life will end like that of the miserable hanyou you hated with a passion."


End file.
